


Puzzle Pieces

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Occasional Group Chat, Sexual Assault Awareness, Soulmate mention, Swearing, Vomiting and sickness in beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: oma: Omegaala: Alpha





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the first day at Voltron University. Keith has two classes this morning and one in the afternoon. But he doesn’t plan on going to either. 

“And why not?” Shiro asks. He’s Keith’s adoptive father. 

“I don’t feel so good.” Keith says honestly. He has a frown along with a confused eyebrow. “Obviously I wanted to go to the first day of uni, but.” 

“Everything okay?” Shiro frowns. He brings his hand up to press against Keith’s forehead, he pauses and looks at Keith for permission. Keith nods.

“You do feel warm...” Shiro bites his lip. 

“If it’s okay, I’m gunna stay home today. I know the timing is not ideal.”

“...Sure.”

“Thanks...Could you not Adam tho-”

“ADAM, KEITH’S STAYING HOME TODAY.” Shiro looked back at Keith, “Oh what?” 

“Excuse me?” Adam questions walking up the stairs. 

Keith covers his face in frustration. 

“Keith’s staying home. He doesn’t feel well.” Shiro explained. 

“Did you feel his forehead?” 

“Yup.” 

“He feels warm?” 

“Yup.” 

“Guys.” Keith groans. “Go to work already.” 

“May I?” Adam asks. Keith looks through his fingers.

“Sure.” Keith drops his hands. Adam presses his palm to Keith’s forehead. “You know, you guys don’t have to ask to touch my forehead. I’m 19 years old. I’ve been with you guys for 10 years...”

Shiro smiles. 

“Are you feeling any pain?” Adam asks seriously.

“No.” 

“Any unusual pressure?” Adam pats both his shoulders as if he knows where a sickness might be hiding. Shiro looks down as if he thinks this is private. 

“Uh- no.” 

“Headache?” 

“Maybe? Why?” 

“Well.” Adam shrugs. “First day of uni...Kids are coming from multiple different states- sometimes countries. It could be your soulmate...” 

Keith rolls his eyes. “If I even have one. Not everyone does. Pidge doesn’t-”

“Doesn’t have one.” Shiro and Adam finish his sentence. Shiro smirks. “You remind us everytime we mention it, but don’t be too quick to dismiss the idea. After all, your fathers are-”

“Are soulmates.” Keith crosses his arms with a smirk. “You remind me everytime I mention it, too. And you aren’t my real-“ 

Adam gasps and quickly covers Shiro’s ears. “You take your lies straight to your bedroom, mister.” 

Keith laughs. “Aren’t you gunna be late?”

“Yes we are.” Adam says. He releases Shiro. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Shiro asks. “Don’t forget to eat and drink water and rest would be most beneficial.” 

“I will.” Keith nods. “Go away, now.” 

Adam chuckles and made his way down the stairs. 

“Call if you need anything.” Shiro says. 

“Sure.” 

“Keep me updated? Today I’m available 9:30-10:30 and then 2-3. Then I’m off at 5.” 

“Yup. Go on now.” 

“Okay.” Shiro smiled. “Walk us out?” 

Keith walks behind Shiro downstairs where Adam is fitting into his jacket. 

Shiro and Adam are both university professors. Shiro teaches Communications at Voltron University. Adam teaches Ethics at Garrison University about two miles further than Shiro’s drive to Voltron. 

“How do I look?” Adam asks. 

“Professional.” 

“Smart.” 

Adam grins. “And how do I smell?” 

Shiro leans into Adam’s neck. “Adorable.” 

“Shiro.” 

“Okay okay.” Shiro chuckles, he concentrated and leans in again. Success would be that Adam smells like nivea lotion, daisies, and cement. Adam’s new omega regressor pills are daisy scented cement. “Lotion, toothpaste, flowers, cement and...agave.”

Adam looks at Shiro. “What did you say?” 

“Hm?” 

“Did you say agave?” 

“Uh...yes.” 

Keith watches. He crosses his arms protectvely over himself. Omega smell sweet. Beta smell fresh. Alpha smell musky.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro frowns. 

“No, no.” Adam grabs his hand. “Not your fault, at all. I’ll just take an extra pill when I get there.” 

“Adam, you aren’t supposed to.” Shiro says gently. 

“Shiro.” Keith says. Silently telling him not to fight this. 

“Sorry.” Shiro bites his lip. “I know. You guys know better than I do. I just...don’t want...I just want you to be safe.” 

“Thank you.” Keith watches as Adam presses their foreheads together. 

“Late!” Keith scares them. “You are going to be late!”

“How do I smell?” Adam asks Keith.

“You don’t have to include me in the smell game.” 

“I value your perspective too Keith.” 

Keith sighs and sniffs Adam’s neck. “It smells weird, awkward, and dusty. I can’t even smell the agave, Adam. I’m not good at this.” 

“I don’t take these pills just to ward off Alphas, okay? I also take it for the safety of every single one of my students and coworkers. If you can’t smell the agave, that means not a single Omega in my class will. It helps. Thank you.” 

Keith frowns as he feels his face heat up. “Okay, okay. You’re welcome. Go to work now.” 

Adam smiles. “Have a good day. Text me if you feel any worst. Love you.” 

“Luhatchu.” Keith mumbles.  

Shiro and Adam smirk. “What was that?” 

“I said I love you too! Now get out!” Keith exclaims. 

They laugh and Adam kisses Shiro before heading out. Shiro grabs his jacket and lunch and heads out too. 

Keith locks the door and sits on the couch, he has the remote in one hand, a throw pillow tucked under the other arm. He’s about to press ‘on’ before he tosses the pillow to the side, the remote in the air and just barely manages to grab a basket from under the coffee table with magazines in it and vomits in it. 

     “Are you feeling any pressure anywhere?” Pidge asks. She’s in class already, the lecture’s started but they’re facetiming and she’s getting away with it. “It’s what mom always asks Matt.” 

“Uh yeah, shoulder blades, knees.” Keith says curled on the couch. 

“How many times have you thrown up?” 

“Three now.” 

“How long have you felt like this?” 

“Just like, ten minutes. I didn’t even feel much when Adam was literally asking to my face.” 

“Is there anything happening outside? Remember that time I was passing by a protest after my braces came off and I projectile vomited everywhere?” 

“Yes. Pidge. I remember.” Keith closes his eyes. He takes his phone when we stands to look out the window. “And, there’s nothing.” 

“Have you told Adam yet?” Pidge pauses as her professor looks up at her questioningly.

“Of course not. He-” Keith looks at his watch. “He literally just arrived at work.” 

“You’re his omega son Keith.” Pidge whispers, not breaking eye contact with her professor. “He would do anything for you.” 

“I don’t know. I mean, talking and stuff is making me feel better.” Keith shrugs. “Maybe I should try to go to class.” 

“You might smell.” 

“I can take a pill. It’ll be fine.”

“Well.” Pidge whispers impossibly quiet, without moving her lips. “ _I_ do not want you going anywhere without a smell test first.” 

“I’ll come straight to you. I’ll wait outside your class.” 

“Absolutely not. _No!_ Don’t move.” 

“Are you...talking to someone during my lesson?” questions the teacher. 

“No.” Pidge answers before she ends the facetime call.

And Keith did try to listen. He sat on the couch. He grabbed the remote. He sees his puke in the magazine bin. He stands to throw it out. Where are they going to put their magazines now? 

He concluded that he should buy a new bin. 

He jogs upstairs, takes a supressant, puts an extra one in his pocket and throws his jacket on. 

He considers taking his bicycle. 

But he grabs his motorcycle keys instead. 

 

“Yeah. I gotta let you go though, man, gunna call Keith now. Yeah check on him later. Bye.” Pidge hangs up on Hunk and looks up as her eyes adjust to the sunlight. 

“Hey Pidge.” 

She looks and sees Keith. “Wh- Excu- What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Keith shrugs. 

“You little-” Pidge grits her teeth. She walks right up to him.

“Hi.” Keith makes a face. 

“I’m smelling you.” She announces. He opens his neck and she leans in. 

“Hmph.” She crosses her arms. “You smell fine, I guess.” 

“Told you it’d be fine.” 

“Wear my jacket though.” 

Keith pauses and waits for her to laugh at her joke. “Wait, are you serious?” 

“ _Yeah_ , I’m serious.” 

“Pidge your arms are half the size of mine.” 

Pidge glared. “Then tie it over your shoulders or something. I don’t care.” 

“I just feel a little sick. This isn’t a big deal.” Keith grumbles tying the sweater arms around his neck. They begin walking, Pidge had taken the liberty of pushing his motorcycle beside her. 

“When’s your heat?” 

“Bitch, you can’t ask that.” Keith says scandalized. “I’m not obligated to answer.” 

“Fucks-” She rolls her eyes. “I just want to know if it’s close.” 

“No.” 

“K, good.” 

“Is _your_ rut close?” Keith mocks. 

“Yes. Yes is it.” 

 

“Hey buddy.” Hunk hugged Keith.

“How was class?” Keith asked. “I feel like shit that I decided not to go.”

Hunk sat down on the bench. “Don’t feel bad! You felt _sick_. And besides it’s first day, like, five people didn’t show up.” 

“That’s true.” Pidge nodded face full of sandwich. 

“I guess.” 

“How long are you staying?” Hunk said pulling out a lunch. “You should get some rest, for real.” 

“I knoow.” Keith sighed. “But uh, everytime I think of getting back on my bike...I might keep...getting...dizzy?” 

“Keith!” Hunk and Pidge scold in unision. 

“I know. I probably just need to eat.” Keith looks longingly at Hunk’s container of food.

“You didn’t bring any food? You brought money though right?” Pidge asks. 

“Sure.” Keith nods slowly. 

“Keith!” They exclaim again. 

“I am this close to walking straight into Shiro’s class.” Hunk says. 

“Please don’t.” Keith says. 

“Keith.” Pidge says. “What are you going to do after?” 

“I’m hoping I feel well enough to go home. If not...I guess I can call Shiro.” 

“Good.” Pidge glares at him. 

“How are you feeling now.” Hunk asks casually passing Keith a small bag of chips and a small bag of cookies. 

“Good. It’s good when I’m sitting.” Keith starts eating. 

 “You can’t sit here forever.” Hunk frowned. “Want me to get you a gatorade?” 

“It’s okay. I can get one.” 

“With what money?” 

“...” 

Hunk stands, smiling. “I’ll be back.” 

“Hey. Call me if you don’t want to call Shiro.” Pidge says. “I can borrow a pick-up truck from a friend, for your bike. It’s not a problem.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Keith smiles. “It’s not that bad out, y’know?” 

Pidge knows what he means. It’s the same reason she didn’t want him going outside at all. “Keith...It’s just...the news nowadays. I...I can’t even imagine what I would do if something happened to one of my friends. If there was something I could do to prevent them from getting hurt-”

“I know, Pidge.” Keith says softly. He stared down at her sandwich that she dropped to her lap. “Luckily I’ve never really been in any kind of situation involving inapproperiate behaviour. And I know it may not be infinite and that I have to be careful. But anything that may happen, to myself or any of your Omega friends, won’t be your fault because you _could_ have had a 2% chance of intervening.” 

Hunk sits down and places the bottle in Keith’s lap. He can guess what the conversation’s about based on the last few words he picked up on. 

“I won’t stop trying to help. Any chance I can.” Pidge says with a stern voice. 

“I would never ask you to.” Keith smiles. “You are what it means to be an Alpha, Pidge. And I love that you devote every ounce of your being to doing good and creating a better world.” 

“You love me.” Pidge smirks. 

“That’s not what I said, Beelzebub.” Keith rolling his eyes with a soft smile. 

“It’s what you meant, Lucifer.” Pidge sticks out her tongue. 

“You suck.” 

“At being terrible.” Pidge leans back against the bench and stretches her arms out to rest above the back of the bench. 

“I love you guys.” Hunk says before throwing a goldfish cracker at Pidge to which she catches with her mouth and eats. 

“Keith?” An accented voice spoke behind them. 

They all look back.

“Lotor!” Keith’s eyes widen. “Hey man.”

Lotor smirks and rests his hands on his hips. “Hello, kiddies. How’s it going? How was first day?”

He walks up and fist bumps Keith. Keith says, “Been good. I actually haven’t been to any classes today. Not feeling good.” 

Lotor looks over to Hunk and Pidge.

“We’ve been good.” Hunk smiles. “Classes are really nice, I’m excited. What about you?” 

“I was just checking out campus.” Lotor says. “I might attend here. I have a scholarship here but I do have other options.” 

“Well. It’s a really nice place.” Pidge shrugs. “And _we’re_ here.” 

“A truly enlightening piece of information, I must say.” Lotor looks around. “A real game changer.” 

“It would be so nice to see you more often. Like we used t-” Keith stops abruptly as a gag escapes his throat. 

Lotor jumps back disgustedly. “Not feeling good, my ass! Are you about to blow chunks?” 

“N-” Keith covers his mouth. “No...I’m good.” 

“Keith.” Pidge scolds as she handed him the gatorade. “Don’t lie to the dude about to drive you home.” 

“What?” Keith questions. “No. No, Lotor, no-”

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Lotor interrupts unimpressed. 

“How’d you know he was thinking of giving Keith a ride?” Hunk asks. 

“Eh, I could just tell.” Pidge shrugs. “Come on, Hunk. We better get going.” 

“Oh.” Keith mumbles. “Have a good afternoon guys.”

“You too Keith.” Hunk smiles. 

“Go rest, okay?” Pidge smiles. “I’ll text you around 4.” 

 

Lotor walked Keith and his motorcycle all the way to the parking lot to his chevrolet tahoe. Keith leaned against the car while Lotor popped in and put down the back row seats down. 

Keith stepped forward as Lotor began lifting the bike up. 

“Bup! Bup! Bup!” Lotor shoved him with his shoulder. “I got this.” 

“Let me help.” 

“Just please don’t puke on me.” Lotor says pushing the bike. “Promise me.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Ugh!” Lotor grunted. “I’ll have to put down the middle seats. Give me a second.” 

“I’ll hold it in place.” Keith held half of the bike that hung off the edge of the trunk. 

“So what were you doing here anyway, Keith? Why aren’t you home?” Lotor says lowering the seats. 

“I...Uh...Huh, I actually came for a basket. Totally forgot. I think I was considering going to my other classes, but Pidge really didn’t want me to. I mean, I didn’t even bring anything so, I guess it wouldn’t have been wise.” 

“Uh huh.” Lotor replied distracted. 

“Can we stop by a dollar store before home?” 

“Uh huh.” Lotor clapped the dust from his hands and closed the door. He came around and lifted the motorcycle up and in the car. Keith stepped back as he closed the trunk. 

“Shoot. Nevermind. I don’t have money.” 

Lotor drives them to the dollar store anyway. When Keith refuses to go inside and use Lotor’s money. Lotor goes in by himself and buys a basket. 

Keith throws the basket behind Lotor’s chair. “How are the others?” 

“Good.” Lotor nods. He’s wearing sunglasses. “Narti is going to the community college near our place. The others want nothing to do with it.” 

“Really?” Keith questions shocked. “I always thought Acxa or Ezor, maybe...”

”Yeah but Ezor loves working 60 hours a week and Acxa said she’s starting some sort of quest in the woods? She said she met spiritualists? She said these wise women appear in the fog at five o’clock in the morning and have accepted to train her?” Lotor sounded so confused. “I’m disgustingly worried but I mean, she’s coming home every day? She’s not harmed? So, that’s good?” 

“...” 

“Also. Guess who teamed up behind my back? Narti and Zethrid. Apparently, when Narti’s at class, Zethrid goes to Narti’s room without me noticing and feeds all her cats. Cats.” 

“Oh no...” 

“She has MORE THAN ONE. Narti has SEVEN CATS. And she’s been playing me, Keith. Oh yeah. All her cats? ARE IDENTICAL. SO THAT I WOULDN’T FIND OUT. THERE’S MOIRA, PERUSIA, THOTIANA, FLORIDA, GUMMERS, AND LOTTIE.”

“Oh...” And Keith let Lotor rant about his housemates all the way home.  

 

“Thanks again.” Keith said holding the basket, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Lotor stands and holds the motorcycle in place. 

“You’re welcome, Keithers.” Lotor smiles. His perfect gelled hair not moved by the wind. Unlike Keith’s. “It’s been what? Two years?”

“Yeah.” Keith unlocks the door. He opens it enough to press the button to open the garage. “Watch out.” 

Lotor rolls the motorcycle in before stepping out of the way. Keith closes the garage.

”Don’t we have a group chat we’re all in?” Keith asks. 

“I’m positive.” Lotor replies. 

“Good. I’ll message you guys.” Keith says. 

It stood silently for a whole minute. 

“Oh-uh-“ Keith laughed. “Sorry, usually you like hugging or whatever you do.” 

“Trust me.” Lotor brushed his own shoulder of invisible dirt. “It’s one of the only pleasures I get from life anymore. But.” 

“But?” 

“You smell.” Lotor says.

Keith coughed. “I’m sorry what?” 

“Ever since we arrived. I stepped out of the car and now I don’t want you near me.” Lotor says as a matter of fact. 

“You don’t want _me_ near _you_? Isn’t that a little backwards?” 

“Don’t be sexist, Keith.” 

“Sorry.” 

“But no, I know neither of us are going to go “sex crazed” but I don’t want us to have some awkward thing and I’ve never been one for sweeties.” 

“Gotcha.” Keith nods. He smiles. “Thanks for everything, Lotor.” 

“Go get some rest, now, kid.” 

 

 

“Hey Shirogane.” Pidge says entering the class before turning to Hunk with a knowing look.

“Hey guys.” Shiro sat on his desk. “How have you been? How’s your dad?” 

“Good, Mr Shirogane.” Hunk smiled. “It’s been a really busy, yet inspiring day.” 

“Glad to hear it. It’s music to a professor’s ears.” Shiro replied. 

“Dad’s good.” Pidge says. “Wanted me to say hi.” 

“Right back at him.” Shiro nods. “Have you guys heard from Keith today? He was supposed to keep me updated. Stayed home cause he was sick.” 

Pidge and Hunk just look at eachother. 

“Hey guys!” Lance says walking in. He points finger guns at Shiro. “Mr Shiro!” 

“Glad to see you here at Voltron, Lance. I’ve heard great things from your high school teachers.” 

“They told me they knew you!” Lance exclaimed. “Obviously I didn’t believe them but-”

“Sit down.” Pidge tugs his shirt and he lands on a chair. 

“Veronica here yet?” Lance asks. “She _knows_ that if twins don’t arrive at the same place at the same time the universe cries.” 

“And that’s why there was a flood.” Veronica says behind him. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

“Oh Veronica! Have you met Pidge? She’s Matt Holt’s sister.” 

Pidge punches him in the arm. “No. He’s **my** brother.” 

“Stop saying that. There’s literally no difference.” 

“And there’s no difference between you and Veronica?” 

“That’s actually the truth.” Lance chuckles. 

“Hey, bozo, cool it before you lose it again.” Veronica says. 

“Nahh! I think it’s passed.” 

“What’s passed?” Hunk asks. 

“You don’t want the details.” Lance frowned in memory. 

“Lance was vomitting like everything...everywhere, earlier.” Veronica says .

”Seriously?” Pidge says, already making the connections in her head. 

“Oh yeah. Right at lunch too.” 

“Veronnicaaa.” 

“Seriioouuslyyyy?” Pidge looks at Hunk with a shit-eating grin. Hunk grimaces in confusion before his eyes widen and he tries to surpress a smile. 

“You guys enjoy my pain too much.” Lance pouted. 

“With good reason.” Pidge smirked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith: good morning 

Narti: holy shit is that u Keith 

Narti: but it’s 3 am

Keith: yeeeaaa. Took a nap earlier and just woke up now 

Ezor: well then. Good morning! 

Acxa: no. everyone go to sleep. 

Zethrid: What’s up Keithers? How you been

Keith: good. going to voltron

Zethrid: bOoring 

Narti: oh shut up zeth. ure just jealous keith and i are actually smart enough to be in post sec

Zethrid: LMFAAAAOOOOOOO

Lotor: we really went and called this chat alien rebels 

Acxa: ugh we been knew 

Keith: any of you sleeping soon? It is getting late.

Ezor: papa keithy<3 

Keith: i think youre gross 

Narti: i should sleep. I have class in the morning 

Keith: ok 

Lotor: goodni Narti 

Narti: go to bed Lo 

Lotor: ill be fine 

Zethrid: Lotor’s been trying for about three weeks now to denounce sleep 

Keith: excuse me

Lotor: scientists all over are gunna be in complete awe of me 

Lotor: after i have sucessfully accomplished no sleep, my next step is to get a beta and omega volunteer to follow in my science 

Keith: yeah lol there will be no one 

Lotor: dont be so sure 

Keith: no im very very sure 

Lotor: well dont be 

Lotor: it’s an advancement for humanity 

Keith: that literally sounds worse than anything i have ever heard in my entire life

Ezor: ^^

Lotor: :^( you’re just too simple minded 

Lotor: :^( sleep has blinded you 

Keith: it really has. Now, im gunna go enjoy a beautiful 6 hours of sleep. Goodniiiiiight 

Lotor: >:^( 

 

“Keith, Keith, Keith.” Adam shook Keith gently awake. 

Keith woke up and Adam and Shiro were standing over him. Shiro holding breakfast. 

“Morning guys.” Keith rubs his eyes. “Sorry I missed you yesterday. I guess I was more tired than I thought.” 

“It’s alright. We’re just glad you were able to rest so well.” Shiro smiles. 

“How was your first day of school?” Keith asks. 

Adam chuckles. “It was great. Thank you. How are you feeling now?” 

“Uh, good, I think.” Keith says. “I actually felt pretty bad after you guys left but um, sleeping...yeah, uh, I feel better.” 

“Good.” Adam says. “You feeling up for classes?” 

“I think so.” Keith sat up. 

“Great.” Shiro says, handing him breakfast. “And I’ll drive you today. I don’t want you taking your motorcycle and then feeling too sick to bike back or something. Y’know?” 

“Yes, I know.” 

“Hey,” Adam said grabbing his book bag off the floor, “I have to get going. Call me if you need anything, ok? Love you guys.” 

Keith said goodbye while Shiro walked his husband downstairs.

Quickly, Keith ate and got ready before going downstairs. 

“Ready?” Shiro asks. 

“Yup.” 

“Want me to smell?” Shiro asks. 

Keith nods. “Yeah, sure.” 

Shiro leans in for just a second. He gives him a thumbs up. “You smell like you haven’t showered in-“ 

“Shiro.” 

Shiro laughs. “Kidding. You smell like freshly cut grass.” 

“Thank you.”  

“Do you want to smell me? Is that weird?” Shiro says. 

Keith turns to grab his bag, “No thanks, it’s-”

“Hm?” 

Keith looks back at him confused. “You smell like metal.” 

“Ayyy!” Shiro jumped. “Yes!” 

“???”

“I just started my new meds. Now I smell like Ironman.” 

“Okay there.” Keith grinned. “Let’s go.” 

 

     “There you go buddy.” Hunk helped guide Keith to a stall in the washroom. Keith fell and vomitted in the toilet. 

“I’m going to kill someone, very, very-” Keith was interupted by his breakfast coming up. “ _Soon_.” 

“I’m going to find Shiro.” Pidge says from outside the washroom. 

“No!” Keith screams in the toilet.

Seconds laters, the washroom door burst open along with a loud, “Coming through!” 

Hunk looked out of Keith’s stall and saw James Griffin hauling another guy in. 

“Toilet!” James screams. “Aim for the toilet!” 

The other boy is thrown into the stall next to Keith and for the next four minutes the guy is just straight puking.

“JAMES WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM IN THERE?” shouts someone outside. 

“I PANICKED, OKAY?” James yells. “VERONICA, I DON’T DO WELL WITH PUKE-”

James pauses because he can smell the puke now and he hurtles into the next stall to puke as well. 

“James Griffin?” Hunk creeps over to his stall, “You and your friend, okay?” 

“Hunk?” speaks the guy inbetween Keith and James. 

“Lance?!” Hunk hurries to the other stall. “Oh my god, buddy, you okay?” 

“JAMES ARE YOU PUKING NOW?” Veronica asks from outside. “I DON’T WANT LANCE GETTING CAUGHT IN THERE.” 

“It’s okay, Veronica! I can take care of them all!” Hunk replies. 

“Uh oh, Mr Shirogane’s here with Pidge.” Veronica stared nervously.

“Hey Veronica.” Shiro says. “What’s going on?” 

“Hunk?” Pidge yells at the door. “You okay in there?” 

“I got three pukers, Pidge. Not exactly ideal.” 

Veronica talks to Shiro while Pidge tries peaking in the washroom. 

“Pidge.” Shiro stops talking to look at Pidge.

“Sorry.” Pidge pouted angrily. “Oh! I’ll call Matt! He can go in there!” 

“Is he sensitive to puke?” 

Back inside, Keith sat on the floor. He wiped his mouth with some toilet paper, he leaned back against the stall. “James?” 

“Yeah?” James answered from the other stall.

“It’s Kogane.” 

“Shiit. No way.” James replies. 

“Uh huh.” 

“How you been, man?” 

“Uh...puking, James.” 

“Me too.” James nods. He wipes his mouth. “This here is mine and Hunk’s buddy Lance. You know him?” 

“No. I don’t.” Keith says. “He okay?” 

“He’s been pretty dazed all day. Dazed turned to nausea and then face in the toilet.” 

Hunk sat behind Lance rubbing his back. 

“Lance.” Shiro cames up to the door. “Whenever you’re feeling well enough to stand, your sister and I will happily bring you over to the other washroom, alright?” 

“Why does he need to go to another washroom?” Keith asked. He flushed the toilet and went to stand wobbly by the sink. Washing his face with cold water. 

“He’s an alpha, Keith.” James said standing up. 

“Oh.” Keith says before patting Hunk’s back. “C’mon, let’s carry him out.” 

“Sounds good.” Hunk says, grabbing Lance’s arm, and lifting up. 

“No, no, no, no,” Lance is groaning. “I don’t want to leave the toilet.” 

“James can you grab that bucket under the sink?” Keith asked.

James grabbed it and held it while Hunk and Keith gragged Lance out from the stall and over the bucket where Lance continued to vomit. 

“Smart idea, Keith.” Hunk says. 

“Thanks Hunk.” 

“Shiro, open the door!” James called out before Shiro came in and held open the door. 

The four boys shuffled awkwardly as Veronica and Pidge led them shortly to the washroom. Shiro ran over as he, Pidge and Veronica attempted to take place for the omegas. 

“Veronica hold the bucket,”

“Under his arm- there- yeah,” 

“Okay- okay-”

Then Hunk, James and Keith were left in the hall. 

“This is going to make for a pretty hilarious story.” James grins a little. 

“Sure is.” Keith took out his phone. “Do you have my number?” 

James looks through his contacts for a moment, “Nn, I don’t think- oh wait, ha ha, yes I do. You’re under Cogain. Like with a **C** and-” 

“Yes, James. Very original.” 

“It is.” James glares. He takes Keith’s phone to put his own number in. “I’ll add you to a group chat okay?” 

“Okay. You too Hunk.” Keith gestured. 

“Oh no, it’s okay.” Hunk shook his head.

“Oh come on.” James held his phone out for Hunk. “You were a lifesaver today. You are a man everyone needs in their life.”

“Stop hitting on my friends, James.” Keith jokes. 

Hunk laughs and takes the phone to put his number in. In return he hands James his phone for his number. 

“Thanks again, guys. I gotta get to class. I’ll see you around!” James says jogging away. 

“That. Was. Crazy.” Keith threw his arms in the air, before covering his mouth as he gagged. “Too fast.” 

“How are you feeling?” Hunk asks concerned. “This was supposed to be about you feeling sick but you ended up taking care of people.” 

Keith smiled. “I’m good, Hunk. Honestly probably just first week jitters. Like flu season. Because there’s so many people here.” 

“Yeah, sure.” 

“Let’s get to class?” 

“Definitely”. 

 

Adam: don’t force yourself to eat solid food

Keith: okay

Adam: don’t forget to drink gatorade or juice or whatever you can get your hands on 

Keith: okay 

Adam: don’t go anywhere by yourself okay especially if you feel sick. i don’t want you passing out or something and going missing

Keith: okay 

Adam: dont just reply with okay 

Keith: okay 

Keith: oh 

Keith: sorry

Adam: ._.

Keith: i meant sounds good

Adam: is shiro around? 

Keith: you ask like you aren’t texting him at the same time

Adam: excuse you

Keith: is it not true tho

Adam: ...he’s not responding 

Adam: i dont like not knowing whats up, you know that. 

Adam: as an omega parent I feel like my family is under attack right now 

Keith: we’re fine, adam 

Keith: shiro’s wrapping up a class now, he’s joining me for lunch 

Adam: Ok, thank you :) 

Keith: you wanna facetime? 

Keith propped his phone up and listened to the ringing while Hunk and Pidge gathered behind him excited. 

“Hey.” Adam said as the cameras were conneted. 

“Hey!!” Keith, Pidge, and Hunk greeted. Adam waved. 

“How’s classes going, guys?” 

“Awesome! I’ll have you know...I have AP Computer Software Engineering after this.” Pidge smirked. 

Adam’d eyes bugged out. “Are you kidding me? You got in?!”

”YES” Pidge squeeled. “Someone dropped out last minute- HAHAHA.” 

Keith watched Adam’s face. Adam always loved talking to kids and being a teacher. 

Adam set his phone to the side and started jumping up and down at the same time Pidge did. Keith and Hunk laughed. 

“Maaaan.” Pidge sighed. “I wish you worked here Mr Wells. I really do.” 

“Me too.” Hunk smiled. “I would definitely be in your ethics class...It’s not too late to transfer...”

“Ha. Thanks guys. But I already decided a long time ago, swore an oath, that I wouldn’t work at the same school as Takashi. He just happened to get in the awesome Voltron and I got the Garrison. I’m completely fine with it.” 

“Come on... _dad_.” Keith smirked. 

“No,” Adam chuckled. “I’m serious about this. I feel working together would be weird and it’s good to have times away from eachother.” 

“Ugh, it’s you again.” Jokes Shiro from behind the university students. 

“Ha ha ha.” Adam rolls his eyes. Shiro goes right up to the camera and kisses it like he’s kissing his husband. Keith says ew. 

“How’s work?” Shiro plops down casually in between Keith and Pidge directly in front of the phone. 

“Good. I’ve been a little worried about you guys. But I’m good now.” Adam smiles. 

“Good. Love you.” Shiro smiles. 

“Love you too.”

 

 

James: so, Keith! Introduce yourself

Keith: im keith?

Ina: are you sure

Keith: no 

Kinkade: math class 

Keith: yeah 

James: ??

Keith: we have math class together 

Hunk: hello!

James: guys. This is hunk, he’s a hero and a babe 

Veronica: we all know who Hunk is. everyone knows hunk. Hunk is life 

Hunk: im getting cult-y vibes

Pidge: no body better tell him shit. 

Pidge: hiii hunk : )

Nadia: hi keith hi hunk :)

Keith: hi hunk

Veronica: hi hunk 

Ina: hi hunk 

Kinkade: hi hunk

Lance: hi hunk!!! 

James: lance, meet keith, he’s puker number one 

Lance: hey dude! how you feeling?

Keith: hi 

Keith: i’m feeling better 

Keith: you?

Lance: pretty good. thanks for everything

Lance: i was pretty worried about getting in trouble and i really appreciate your help 

Nadia: i never got the full story? please ex? plain?

Veronica: lance was puking, james panicked and took him in the oma washroom where keith was puking and james started puking then shiro and pidge came and keith and hunk and james carried lance out and we got him to the ala washroom

Ina: oh worm 

Kinkade: fr glad everyone’s ok 

Keith: ya 

Keith: np btw Lance 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oma: Omega  
> ala: Alpha


	3. Chapter 3

Keith rode his motorcycle to campus the next day. Lotor was standing at the end of the parking lot. 

“There are like seven parking lots, how did you even-” Keith said. 

“Pidge told me...I have no idea how she knew.” 

“I don’t think anyone ever will.” Keith grinned. 

“This is for you.” Lotor handed him a coffee cup. “Also Pidge. I actually bought you a latte but she gave me the coffee and claimed the latte for herself.”

“Sounds like Pidge.” Keith shook his head. They headed inside. 

“Y’know...I think she was screening me.” 

“Hm? Pidge? Why would you say that?” Keith asked confused. 

“Eh- I’m not mad. I’m not- like- bothered. It’s flattering. She cares. About you. It’s primarily an alpha thing. To, you know, check if another alpha has good intentions.” Lotor says.

“Oh. So she thinks you’re cool now? A hundred percent?”

“Well, we’ll see. I think she may have taken the latte incase I _drugged_ it or something wild. But I’m great at making friends and Pidge is a very intelligent person. I would definitely like to be friends.” Lotor stops by a door when he notices Keith has. 

“This is me.” Keith nods to the classroom. He raises his coffee to Lotor. “Cheers.” 

 

James and Ina sat in psych 101 waiting for the lesson to begin. Suddenly, a hand went down hard on both of their shoulders. Making them jump. 

“WHOA THERE buddy-” Ina growled angrily. She looked up and saw who it was. “Oh. It’s you.” 

James pushed the hand away. “What do you want, Lotor?” 

“I want to form an alliance across campus. Called: Get Keith Kogane A Boyfriend.” 

“Or a girlfriend.” James chimes. 

“Girl-” Lotor stutters. “Wha- Oh! Hell. You know, I almost always forget there are straight people out there.” 

“I thought he was gay?” Ina asks. 

“Uh- I dunno.” James says. “Last time I thought he was bi, but I mean, I dunno.” 

“Whatever he may be, I want him snogged a-s-a-p.” 

“Why?” Ina asks. 

“I just want him to be happy.” Lotor pondered. “Must be an alpha thing.” 

 

Keith left class for lunch. He was texting Pidge when he accidentally bumped into someone, the shock made him drop his two books. 

“Oh shit.” Keith blinked. 

“Aw! I’m so sorry. Let me get those for you!” The young man he bumped into, exclaims, dropping to his knees. 

“Oh no, you don’t have to-” Keith watched as the guy picked his books up. “Well. Thank you very much.” 

“You’re very welcome, cutie.” The guy said. He handed Keith his books and smiled. “The names Rolo.” 

“Keith.” Keith offered a half smile.

“I’m sorry if I’m staring...but...you’re just beautiful.” Rolo bit his lip. 

“Ha, well, thanks Rolo. It was nice meeting you.” 

“I hope, maybe, we can talk sometime.” Rolo says, “Can I give you my number?” 

Keith blinked. “Sure.” 

Rolo wrote his number on an old gift card from his wallet and gave it to Keith. “See you around, handsome.” 

“...What just happened.” 

 

A similar thing happened later. 

Keith was walking toward his bike. Pidge and Hunk were coming by for dinner tonight and he would have to get home quick to clean and get dinner ready to be made. 

There was a pick up truck beside his motorcycle. It seemed like someone was trying to fix something under the hood. And the whole thing, well, it... _reeked_ of alpha. 

Keith quietly got to his motorcycle and three a leg over when he heard an exasperated sigh. 

“Piece of junk.” A young woman grumbled, kicking her pick-up truck. The hood was lifted and the engine started smoking a little. The woman stepped back and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Her hands covered in grease. Her loose yellow shirt splashed with oil. Her red plaid sweater tied around her waist was darkened with grease. Her blue jeans in danger of being next. The smell of trees and rust came rolling off her. So much different that the guy from earlier. Rolo smelled like hot chocolate and mint. 

She looks to the side exhausted and sees Keith. “Oh. Hey there.”

Keith heisitates. “...Hey.” 

“Nice bike.” 

“Thanks. Built most of it myself.” 

“Really, now?” She rested her hands on her hips. Her blonde hair tied in a messy pony-tail let strands of her float around her face. 

“Yup. My dad would say I had a knack for it.” 

“If you don’t mind, I would love if you could take a look here under the hood. My mama’s teaching me about cars but I guess I’m not a good student.” 

“Well, is the student to blame or the environment?” 

“Good point.” She smirked. “The name’s Nyma.” 

“Keith.” 

“Cute.” Nyma looked at him. “So...What do you say about taking a look, Mister Keith.” 

“Mm.” Keth sucked his teeth. “Sorry. Any other day I would be glad to. But I’m tryna get home as quick as- y’know- sorry, Nyma.”

“Oh.” Nyma says. “Uh, that’s okay. Yeah. That’s fine.”

“Sorry.”

She winked at him. “Not your fault my truck’s being moody now is it?” 

“Ha...no, I guess not.” 

“Eh, run along then, sweetheart.” Nyma smiled. “It was nice meeting you.” 

“You too.” Keith nodded. 

“You got a good memory?” 

“Uh, it’s okay...why?” 

Nyma recited her phone number to him and gave him another wink as he rode off. 

“Are you serious, right now?” Nyma hissed to the left. 

Lotor stepped out from behind a car. “I honestly thought that would work. What the fuck.” 

Rolo stood from behind another car, “Ha! You couldn’t seduce him anymore than I could! Probably less, too.” 

Nyma huffed. 

“Where did I go wrong?” Lotor frowned. “Did you two make sure you were letting out alot of scent?” 

“Yes.” 

Rolo nodded. “I practically rubbed his books in my armpit.” 

“And you said- you said the names right- honey, sweetheart-?” 

“Yup.” 

“We alphaed and omegaed, Lotor. That’s all we can do before it’s Keith’s turn to make a move.” 

“Here.” Lotor gave them both a fifty dollar bill. “I really thought I had Keith figured out...You guys are beautiful!!” 

Nyma smiled. “It’s alright, Lotor. He’ll find somebody. Maybe on his own...” 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Rolo smiled. 

“Thanks for your help guys.” Lotor sighed. “Where was Keith going anyway? He loves working on vechicle stuff.”

Nyma shrugged. Lotor gasped. “I have two guesses. Either one of his fathers is injured or he’s having guests over for dinner...which he better not be having guests over because that begs the questions as to why wasn’t I invited?!” 

“Ha, well, good luck Lotor. Let us know about Keith, okay?” Rolo said as Nyma wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“I will. Thanks again.” Lotor says. “Oh! Tell Beezer he’s flirting with Keith tomorrow! Maybe he likes betas!” 

“Okay!” Nyma said turning around toward campus. Rolo under her arm. Rolo leaned up and kissed Nyma’s jaw. “And fix my truck!” 

 

“Yeah, make yourselves at home.” Keith says opening the door for Hunk, Pidge and Matt.  

“Thanks.” Hunk says.

“I’m gunna get smash bros started up.” Pidge says going to the living room tv. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Keith closes the door. “Shiro should be here soon. Adam will be a little later because he’s farther.” 

“Aw, we’ll have to wait so long to eat.” Matt pouted. 

“Nah, Shiro said he’d cook.” Keith says. 

“My point exactly.” Matt says. “Shiro will cook, destroy it and then Adam will have to fix it.” 

“I could cook if you want me to.” Hunk says. 

“Aw Hunk we couldn’t ask you to.” Keith says. “I’ll cook.” 

“Let’s cook together!” Hunk smiles. Keith fist bumped him and they got to work. 

When Shiro arrived, Hunk was stirring something on the stove. Keith was setting the table. Pidge was seated on the counter sprinkling spices into a saucepan. Matt was sprawled on the couch playing smash bros. 

“I don’t wanna heeeeelp-” Matt sat up when he heard the door. “Oh. Hey Shiro.” 

“Hey guys.” Shiro put his laptop bag down. 

“Sup Shiro.” Pidge turned her head. 

“Food smells delicious.” Shiro watches. “You guys really didn’t have to.” 

“We wanted to.” Hunk assured. “Thanks for having us over, by the way.” 

“Always.” Shiro smiles. 

“Get outta here and wash up already.” Pidge says jumping off the counter. “We’re about to eat like twenty seconds ago.” 

Adam gets home halfway through dinner and sits down happily. Everyone waits for him to finish afterward. But halfway through Adam’s dinner, the front door is thrown open. 

Everyone turns around to look at the door where Lotor Diabazaal has entered. 

“Lotor?” Shiro questions. “What are you...”

“What are all of YOU doing?” 

“We’re eating dinner Lotor.” Keith says confused. “It’s dinner time.” 

“With Pidge and Hunk and Matt.” Lotor accused. 

“Yes.” Matt rolled his eyes. “We’re literally right here.” 

“What’s wrong?” Adam asks confused. 

“You invited them over for dinner.” Lotor glared. “And not me!” 

“Just come sit down Lotor.” Keith rolled his eyes. Lotor huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Lotor you’re letting in a draft. And flies in the house.” Adam points out. 

“Come on, Lotor.” Shiro gestures inside. 

“Come here boy.” Pidge pats her thighs. “Come ‘ere! Come ‘ere.” 

Lotor glares. He closes the door. “I’m only staying because you guys want me here so bad.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How many times do I have to tell you guys that I. Am. Fine.” Pidge growled. 

“...Maybe when you put your fangs away?” Hunk cringed. 

Keith and Hunk watched Pidge close her mouth and bite her lip guiltily.

“Sorry guys.” 

“It’s alright.” Keith says. “We’re all just worried. Especially since this will be your first rut on campus. We just want you to be comfortable and safe.” 

“And you still don’t want to go home?” Hunk asks. 

Pidge nods. “I can do this. And the house is over fifteen hours away. I’m not sure I can make it that far. Besides I live on campus now. I can’t run home everytime I feel bad.” 

“If you say so.” Hunk says. 

“I’m good.” Pidge says. “Let’s get to class already.” 

 

“Hey girl, you feeling good?” Lance asks looking over at Pidge in a cominbation of fear and disgust. 

“Yes.” Pidge hissed. She didn’t look away from her laptop where she was taking notes. 

“...You sure? You...said that kind of...scary.”

“I’m good, McClain, get off my back.”

Lance gulped. “Ohp. Did someone order an Alpha? Cause it’s comin’ in hot.” 

“ _Lance_.” 

“Sorry sorry.” Lance raised his hands in mercy. 

“Question?” The professor looks at Lance.

“Nope!” Lance throws his hands down. “Sorry!” 

Lance looks over to Hunk. “How long has Pidge been like this?” 

Hunk grimaced. “All day? She may have smiled this morning but I don’t remember.” 

“She hasn’t smiled yet.” Keith whispers behind them. 

“Uh.” Lance nods and peeks back at Pidge. “Lunch? I think we may have to take Pidge to her dorm.” 

“You think so?” Keith asks curiously. 

Lance looks back at Pidge who rips a book in half angrily. 

“Definitely.”

 

“Let go of me.” Pidge growls. Keith is holding onto one of her arms. Lance is holding the other arm. Hunk is pushing Pidge forward across campus to walk toward her dorm.  

“Come on Pidge.” Keith grunts. “Stop fighting.”

“I don’t want to go to that stupid room!” Pidge growls.

”It’s where you live now remember?” Hunk groans. 

“Let’s go Pidge.” Lance says sternly like a parent to a child. 

“I don’t want to!” 

“Everything okay here?” A professor asks walking by. 

“Yup!” 

“Oh yeah definitely!” 

“We’re great!” 

“HELP ME!” Pidge screams, she kicks her legs. 

The professor stares. “Okay what’s going on.” 

Lance explains that it’s just her rut and the professor scurries away uncomfortably, not before giving Pidge a phone number to call in case she’s actually in danger of these three boys. 

“Pidge please cooperate.” Hunk pleads. 

Pidge freezes and looks back at him. His orange chocolate smell had turned to a sour tangy lemon scent. This is when she also notices her own usual ambrette seed oil smell has hardened to a tar scent. 

Hunk is scared. And she is angry.

She’s scaring him. 

Pidge tries to smell Keith but he’s on supressants that smell different. Lance smells like Lance. 

“I...” 

“Pidge?” Hunk questions. 

“I’m sorry.” Pidge turns to jelly in their hold. 

“It’s okay, honie-bee.” Lance says softly. 

They walk Pidge to her dorm and she says she’s thankful and she’ll stay there the rest of the day and probably the rest of her rut. 

 

“You hungry?” Hunk asks Keith after their classes are all over. It’s about 4pm.

“Yeah. What did you have in mind?” 

“I was thinking of popping by the dining hall and whipping something up for Pidge. To check on her. I could make you something. We could hang out for a bit.” Hunk smiles

“Definitely, dude.” Keith nods. “We could probably watch a movie or two if Pidge is up for it.” 

The two head to the dining hall and Hunk is allowed into the kitchens. Keith leans against the wall while Hunk cooks something quick. He takes some store bought cupcakes from the fridge and he takes a staff mug and fills it with coffee for Pidge. He puts the food he’s made into containers and he gets Keith to help him carry it all out.  

They head over to Pidge’s dorm with just a nonchalant question of what that smell is in the air. 

They walk down the hall, laughing, bumping into eachother until they reach the alpha’s room. 

They both pause. 

“You know maybe this isn’t a good idea.” Hunk shrugs in no worry at all. 

Keith nods. “Yeah. I’m, uh, really getting that vibe now.” 

“I really really really don’t want to open that door.” Hunk smiles at Keith. “And I have no idea why.” 

“Yeah same.” Keith shrugs. 

“I’m, gunna set the food down for now.” Hunk says. 

“I’m gunna call for help.” Keith smiles. He takes out his phone and calls the first couple alphas he can think of right off the bat. Lotor, Lance and Veronica. In his haste he almost calls Pidge.  

Hunk heisitantly goes up to the door. He knocks. “...Hey Pidge? How are you feeling?” 

“...”

“Katie?” 

A small, broken voice inside speaks. “...I feel really terribly. Hunk. Please help me.” 

“Help is on the way, Pidge.” Keith says beside Hunk. 

“I don’t like it here.” Pidge mumbles. She mumbles it over and over and over again. 

Keith and Hunk sit on the floor and eat silently while they wait for back up. 

 

“Hey what’s going on?” Veronica says jogging over to them. 

“Pidge is going into rut and I think it’s really bad.” Keith says. The boys stand up and dust their pants. 

“We’ll go in.” Veronica says. “You two stay behind me, please?” 

“Yeah, for sure.” 

“Hey.” The three turn and see James and Ryan Kinkade. 

“Thanks for coming.” Keith says patting Ryan’s back as they come close. “Sorry you’re missing class.” 

“It’s fine.” Ryan says. “I want to help.” 

James smiles and stands by Hunk. He waves. “Love you alpha-boo.” 

Ryan looks back at him. “Come help us. We might need all the help we can get.” 

“Oo.” James sucked his teeth. “Do I-”

”Griffin.” 

James deflated. “Coming.”

The two alphas went in first. Then Keith and Hunk and James. 

The room was dark. The curtains at the windows were shut. The room was freezing cold. The ceiling fan and a portable fan were on. Clothes were scattered on the floor. 

They crept in quietly. 

“Pidge?” Veronica calls out. 

Ryan looks around the corner. “Pidge? Honey? We’re here to help.” 

“Pidge?” James calls out.

“I’m here.” croaks Pidge. “Please.” 

Veronica threw her arm out to the side to stop the others. “Stay by the door.” 

“Let me help.” Keith says. Veronica looks back at him and nods slowly. 

The three split up to search for Pidge. Ryan to the washroom. Veronica to the bed. Keith to the general floor area.  

“...Keith.” 

Keith looks over to a pile of clothes by her dresser. By the looks of all the clothes on the ground she must have emptied out her entire wardrobe to dress her floor. “I’m here Pidge.” 

“I don’t like it.” She whispers sickly. 

Veronica and Ryan come behind Keith. 

“How can we help you, Pidge?” Veronica asks. 

“Hurts...” says the pile of clothes. 

“Want a pain reliever?” 

“...Du...Don’t...Work.” 

“It’s a special one that I ordered from your dad, actually. It’ll work.” Veronica assures.

“I’m...stronger.” 

Ryan shook his head. “Rut pain is one of the worst pains in the world, Pidgeon. It’s okay to admit it hurts; that doesn’t make you weak.” 

“Yeah Pidge.” Keith encourages. “I pop suppressants like they’re tic tacs- you know that!”

Keith feels James kick his foot.

Eventually, Pidge’s pale hand writhers out from under the clothes. Veronica puts a pill in her hand and Pidge disappears again. 

Hunk and James sit down while they wait for something to happen. 

“Home.” Pidge says finally. “I want, to go, home.” 

“But...you said it yourself Pidge.” Hunk says. “It’s too far.” 

“I need, to go home. I don’t- I hate it here. So lonely. So crowded. Too, too many people. I miss my family.” 

“Matt’s on his way, Pidge.” James says. 

“Home.” Pidge emerges from the clothes. She’s sweating and pale and her eyes are only half open. “Home.” 

She crawls forward and everyone backs away. 

She crawls for the door. 

“No no no.” Ryan says. “Stay here.” 

Pidge turns her head to him. Her eyes darken and her fangs extract. “ **Home**.” 

Ryan’s eyes narrowed. “We need to get a beta in here, quick.” 

 

Luckily, Nadia Rizavi is Ryan’s speed dial and she comes quick. She coos at Pidge and calms her down. The two sit in the washroom for a while. 

The others sit out in the hall. 

“Hunk? Keith?” Nadia pokes her head out. “She wants to talk to you.” 

The two boys get up slowly and walk in. 

“my sons.” Pidge greets sickly draped over the bathtub ledge.

“Hey boo.” Hunk says sadly.

“I’ve never bothered to pay attention to what actually happens during rut so...I’m lost.” Keith confesses. 

“I know nothing about heat either so.” Pidge mumbles. 

“How are you feeling?” Hunk says. 

“Trapped.” Pidge says. “My rut is trying really hard to do it’s thing but I’m feeling disgustingly uncomfortable that I, can’t, like I physically can’t rut.” 

“That sounds bad.” Hunk says frowning. “How can we help? Should we call a doctor?” 

“I just need to relax.” Pidge says. “I was thinking a bath. But, I’m not sure I can even do that.” 

Keith watched Pidge. 

“I’m really weak right now and I don’t know what to do.” Pidge bit her lip. Tears slipped down from her eyes. 

“My house.” Keith says suddenly.

“Huh?” Sobs Pidge.

“My house. Let’s go to my house.” Keith stands. “You’re familiar with it. You’re familiar with the people there. You would be away from alot more people.” 

“That sounds perfect.” Nadia agrees. 

“What do you think, Pidge?” Hunk asks. 

“...Let’s fucking do this.”

 

Hunk goes back to Pidge’s clothes and fills her backpack with a brush, tooth brush, soap, phone, charger, and as much clothes that will fit. Then he fills his backpack with as much of her clothes that will fit. Then Keith’s bag. Then James’ bag. Then Ryan’s bag. Then Veronica’s. 

“Having lots of clothes,” Hunk grunts as he shoves clothes into Veronica’s backpack. “May make her feel better. And comfortable. She’ll be surrounded by her scent and moving will be better because she’ll also follow her scent.” 

“Lotor called.” Keith says. “He’s out waiting for us with his car.” 

Ryan went into Pidge’s room and grabs an armful of clothes. “We may also have to cover the interior of Lotor’s car for Pidge to feel comfortable enough to get in.” 

“Why?” Keith asks. 

“She may feel threatened by his alpha presence.” 

Ryan, Hunk, James and Veronica go outside to fix Lotor’s car. Meanwhile, Nadia and Keith help Pidge stand and walk her out. 

“There’s the princess.” Lotor stands by his car. 

Pidge chokes out a thank you while Lotor shakes his head. “It’s a pleasure. You just sit in the back and rest your eyes, okay sugar? It’s going to be okay.”

Hunk, Lotor, Ryan, James and Veronica get into the tahoe and Nadia says goodbye to Pidge and wishing her good health.

Keith gets in the car so they can drive him over to his motorcycle.

Lotor drives off first to get Pidge to Keith’s house quickly.  

Keith gets on his bike but stops when he smells a strong vinegar scent. 

“Keith!” Matt runs over, after seeing him dropped off by Lotor. 

“Matt!” Keith greets worried. “You okay?” 

“Where’s Pidge?” Matt pants. 

“Lotor just took her to my house. I was just grabbing my bike.” 

“Let me come with you.” 

“Of course. Hop on.” Keith sits and Matt behind. 

 

Keith and Matt get inside the house and there’s a trail of Pidge’s clothes going up the stairs. As they go forward they can hear, “It’s, gross in here.” 

“It’s fine. Keith keeps it clean and it’s only your clothes on the floor.”

“It smells like Keith, and he’s gross.” 

“Oh come on. You find comfort in his smell. I know I do.” Hunk says .

”Yeah fine. Whatever.” Pidge mumbles. “Great. Now I’m hungry.” 

“Why?” 

“I can smell Matt’s fear in the hall.”

“I don’t smell anything.” Lotor says. 

“Uh- Who’s in rut, here?” 

“Why are you hungry for Matt’s fear...?” 

“It always smells like vinegar and we-” Pidge is interrupted by Matt bursting into the room in tears. 

“-We always put vinegar on our fries.” Matt says. He rushes to her side on Keith’s bad. She lays on a pile of her own clothes. Matt immediately takes off his jacket to place over her. 

“Fuck, I was so worried.” 

“I’m okay.” Pidge says. 

“Call me next time!” Matt punches Pidge’s arm. 

Pidge winces in actual pain. 

“Oh shit, sorry.” 

Pidge touches Matt’s shoulder to reassure him but she goes into a coughing fit. 

“Her rut is coming in waves.” James says to Keith. “And I think this is another one.” 

“Let’s go.” Hunk walks over to the door.

Keith, James, Hunk, Veronica, Ryan, and Lotor step out. Matt stays. 

“Matt-”

“It’s fine guys.” Matt turns to look at them. “I’ve helped her through it before. She’s my baby sister. She knows that my presence is here out of complete concern for her and her safety. It’ll be okay.” 

Lotor closes the door. 

Keith stays by the door for a while even after Hunk goes downstairs. But eventually he heads down. 

It’s only Ryan, James and Hunk are on the couch. 

“Where’s Veronica and Lotor?” 

Ryan shrugs. “I forget. They’ll be back soon, though.” 

“What time is it?” James asks. 

“Almost six.” Hunk says. “I’m surprised Adam and Shiro aren’t here yet.” 

“Eh. They’re both suckers for helping kids out.” Keith said. “They’re often out late helping a kid with an assignment or something.” 

Keith walks around the livingroom, unable to sit down. “So. Uh. Rut...What happens? I didn’t think it could ever look like this, to be honest.” 

“It doesn’t really.” James says. “I think it depends on the person and especially what meds they’re taking.” 

“Also how frequent their rut is.” Ryan says. 

“And it’s like the same, right? Like, for us, how frequent our heat is, the more omega characteristics are shown.” 

“Exactly.” Ryan says. “You see, mine are very frequent and painful. But that’s also the reason. It’s painful because it’s frequent because I can handle it. But some are worst because of circumstance.” 

“Oh okay. Yeah. Makes sense.” Hunk nods. 

“Can-” Keith is interrupted by the door opening. Keith was right beside the door when Lance McClain barged in faster than lightning. They collided and fell backwards. 

They blacked out for a moment before Veronica was helping Lance up and Lotor was helping Keith up. 

“Lotor?” Keith squinted. 

“Hey buddy. Up up.” Keith got to his feet and leaned against the window. 

“You there, Lance?” His sister asked as she sat him up.

“Ronnie?” 

“Right here.” 

“Keith...?” Lance questioned. 

Keith looked to Lance. “Over here.” 

“Pidge?” Lance asks. 

“Pidge is here.” Hunk says watching them from the couch. 

“Where is here?” Lance rubs his head. 

“My house.” Keith replies.

“Your house?” Lance looks around. 

“My house.” 

“Your house stinks like an alpha locker room.” Lance says. 

Keith chuckles. “Yeah. There’s five alpha’s present, one in rut and not to mention an alpha actively lives here too.” 

“I thought you were- ahem.” Lance looks down embarassed. 

“Oh. I am “ahem” but, I meant my dad.” 

“Oh! Right! Of course!” 

Keith walks over to Lance. “Here, let me help you up.” 

Lance looks up at him and takes his hand. “Thanks.” 

Keith helps Lance up and Lance smiles before slipping his hand away and sitting on the couch beside Hunk. 

“Pidge is upstairs. You could probably go see her now if you wanted to.” Hunk says 

“Nah, It’s alright.” Lance says. “I’m just here as a supportive servant. Last time I went in her room like this, she got super territorial. Scared the crap out of me.” 

“She always scares the crap out of you.” Matt says walking down the stairs. 

“Dude.” Lance greets him. “How is she?” 

“She’s good. Asked to be alone right before she fell asleep so.” 

“Hey.” James raised his hand. “Should Ryan and I go? I don’t wanna crowd up the house. Or Pidge.” 

“We do look like we’re seeing if she’ll make it through the night.” Ryan joked. “Maybe we should go.”

“You **know** ,” Matt warns. “That she’ll be thankful for your help. And if you aren’t here when she wakes up, she’s going to be pissed.”

Keith laughs. “Exactly. Stay.”

“If anything, she might actually be more uncomfortable if you leave now.” Lotor says. “You’ve been in the house long enough that she’s probably latched onto all our scents. If anything’s out of balance she might not like it.” 

“You’re right.” Ryan nods.

Keith smiles. “I’ll order pizza.” 

He took out his phone while everyone took part in light convo. 

“So,” Lance says to Keith. “This is your house?” 

“Yeah- Hi. I’d like to order three large pizzas.” Keith turned his head to hear the phone better. 

“Do you have an alpha?” Lance asks still. “Or beta?” 

“No- What toppings do you want?” 

“Whatever special they have for the day. Do you have an omega?” 

“No Lance- No. I wasn’t talking to you. I still want the pizzas.” Keith says back to the phone. 

“Why are you so interested?” James asks. 

“Shut up, Pukey.” 

“Don’t-” James gags. “Don’t play with fire, McClain.” 

“Lance.” Veronica scolds. “If he pukes in Professor Shiro’s house I swear to god.” 

Lance’s eyes bug out. “Excuse you?”

“Yes. Thank you. Have a good day.” Keith hangs up the phone and realizes everyone has come closer and is teasing Lance and giving him noogies. Keith joins in even though he’s unsure what’s going on.

Lance pouts from under the coffee table where he’s hiding. “How did I not smell Shiro earlier?” 

“He has a different home-smell.” Keith chuckles. “I totally forget sometimes.” 

Soon Shiro and Adam get home and welcome everyone with opens arms. Adam had to inform Colleen and Sam about Pidge though. And Shiro goes to check on her. 

“I had no idea you had a kid, Mister Wells!” Lance exclaims, mouth full of pizza. 

“And he’s _single_.” 

“Adam.” Keith glared. 

Adam laughs. “I thought you two would have known eachother already. Didn’t you both go to Erus Elementary?” 

“I did.” Lance says. 

“I went to Olkarion with Pidge, remember?” Keith says. 

“Oh, that’s right.” Adam nods, lost in memory. “That one Shiro worked at.” 

“Did you go to Saint Luxia High?” Lance asks. 

“No. I went to Diabazaal.” Keith replies. 

“Oh yes.” Adam says. “Luxia didn’t accept you. And you kicked out of Puig. Taujeer was an option but I’d freeze hell before my son attended to that toxic place.”

Lance chuckles.

“Luckily, we knew people at Diabazaal. Thace and Ulaz.” Adam says. “I remember all that very clearly. Shiro cried a lot that week because he was scared you were being robbed of an education. After Keith’s first offical day at Diabazaal, Shiro bought the sweetest cake I have ever eaten in my entire life to celebrate.” 

Keith smiled and looked down. 

“And that’s where he met me.” Lotor chimes in from behind the couch. Keith brought a fist up and Lotor returned the fist bump. 

“And Acxa and Narti and Zethrid and Ezor”. Keith lists. 

“How could I forget, Keith?” Veronica exclaims. She sits down by Adam. “Acxa told me so much about you. You and the girls and all the crazy-” 

She caught Keith glaring at her in panic. “I mean. Crafty adventures.” 

“Like what?” Adam asks

Veronica began to feel very hot under Keith instense stare. “Uh. Let’s not dwell on the past.” 

Adam smiles and turns to Keith. “All I’m saying is that you were good there. At Diabazaal.” 

Lotor snickers. 

“I sure was, pa.” Keith snuck a glare ar Lotor. “Wasn’t I, Lotor?” 

“Absolutely.” Lotor smiled. “Our little gang was the light of the school. A beacon of intellect and inspiration. A treasure, really.” 

“Not just because you were the richest kid there?” Veronica teased. 

“You wound me. What has your girlfriend been saying about me?” 

“You started snoring while awake to accommodate for your lack of sleep.”

Lotor let out a little gasp.

“Hey guys.” Shiro came down the stairs. “I’m going to bring Pidge down to the basement, in hopes it helps smoothen the process. I could use some help blowing up the air mattress and getting it ready for her. Afterward, I want everyone to wait outside while she’s being moved, okay?” 

Everyone agreed and stood up to do something. Matt and Lotor went up to grab Pidge’s clothes to decorate the basement with. 

Veronica and Keith went to help Shiro blow up the mattress. Adam took the pizzas and brought them out to the porch where Hunk and Lance carried some chairs out. 

Eventually, Keith, Veronica and Lotor exit the house to sit with the others. Keith notices how Ryan, Veronica and Lance sit right up to the front door, as if to block anyone from coming in or out of the house. 

“Why do we have to wait out here?” Keith asks Adam. 

“...It’ll be clear in a moment.” 

Keith and Hunk look at eachother and wait.

Until it hits. 

Keith can see Hunk’s face change just like he can feel his. Their eyes wide, jaw slack. They turn slowly to look at the door. 

Keith underatands why the three are blocking the door. 

The smell Pidge was emitting was like nothing before. It was like if God was calling to you with your soul’s desire. 

“What the fuck is that.” Keith says. 

“Nothing you need to worry your little head about.” Lotor says from somewhere. 

Hands grab Keith’s face and force him to look away. It’s Lotor. Lotor is here. Lotor is looking at him with patience beyond his years. 

“There we go.” Lotor smiles. “Hello, Keith.” 

“H...Hi.” 

“Say hi to Hunk, too.” 

Keith looks over to Hunk who looks dazed too. “Hi Hunk.” 

“Hi Hunk.” Hunk replies. 

“No no no, silly.” Lotor turns to Hunk, he holds his face just like Keith’s. “You are Hunk.” 

“...That’s right.” 

Keith looks around. He sees James standing by the door with Adam pulling him back. 

“Spell your name for me.” Lotor brings Keith back. 

“H-U-”

”K-E-I-”

“-N-”

“T-H-”

“-M-E-S.” James says sitting beside Keith. 

They sit there only for five more minutes before Shiro and Matt come out and check on everyone. 

“I need a drink.” James mumbles heading to the kitchen. 

“It’s never usually that bad.” Lance says to Keith. “It’s sometimes a variation of _that_. But never nearly as bad. It’s like, illegal, now.” 

“It’s not illegal.” His twin says sitting down beside him. “It’s just very dangerous and bad. That’s what vaccines are for.” 

“I had no idea.” Keith admits. 

“You were never interested in learning cycle stuff. So it never stuck. We’ve talked you about ruts and heats dozens of times.” Shiro says sitting down. “We can talk about all that now if you’d like.” 

“It’s okay. I think maybe that’s enough excitement for one day.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all have any questions about the abo universe i’m using feel free to ask :^)


End file.
